disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Captain Hook
Captain James Hook is the main antagonist of the ''Peter Pan'' franchise. The captain of a crew of pirates, Captain Hook has long since abandoned sailing the high seas in favor of having revenge on Peter Pan for ruining his life (Peter having cut off Hook's left hand and fed it to the Crocodile, considering it, by Mr. Smee, "a childish prank"). Ever since swallowing the Captain's hand, the Crocodile has developed a taste for Hook and is in constant pursuit of the remainder of the pirate's body. While a worthy opponent for Peter Pan, Hook is destined to fail, sometimes because of Peter Pan's ability to fly, but more often through the bumbling actions of his mate Mr. Smee who is unquestioningly faithful to the Captain, but is incompetent and dim-witted. Hook invariably ends up fleeing for his life from the Crocodile, of whom he is understandably terrified. Hook's frustrations are understandable; he lost a hand to his opponent, is constantly pursued by the Crocodile and cannot fly. These factors arguably make him the most sympathetic Disney Villain aside from Shere Khan and one of the most popular. His antics with the Crocodile are considered by many to be the funniest animated scenes ever created by Disney Frank Thomas and Ollie Johnston in the book The Disney Villain. He was voiced by Hans Conried in the first film and currently by Corey Burton. Hook is an official member of the Disney Villains franchise. Characteristics Background Captain Hook acts as a menacing and cowardly villain. Due to this, he is made a fool of quite often. Despite this, he's still a very feared character. He is very murderous. In the film, he shot and killed one of his crew members because of his singing. Later in the film, he viciously threw one of his pirates overboard using only his hook. This makes Captain Hook one of Disney's most popular villains. Hook is extremely intelligent and manipulative and is even able to trick his nemesis, Peter Pan, into believing he has surrendered at the climax of the original film, giving Hook a chance to murder his foe off guard. Captain Hook also seems to have a tendency to find loopholes in agreements or contracts, or show obedience to the letter of the law, rather than the spirit of the law. For instance, when Hook was made to promise that he would not lay a finger or a hook on Peter Pan, he agreed, but instead he planted a bomb disguised as a present in Peter's hideout, destroying Peter's residence, stating "Captain Hook never breaks a promise." Hook also tricked Tinker Bell into telling Peter's hiding place and Wendy's daughter, Jane, into becoming apart of his evil plan to finally kill Peter and retrieve his treasure. He is also rather untrustworthy and double crossing and two faced. However despite his personality he does have a coical personality to him and is also rather suave. He is also determined to kill Peter Pan believing that Peter Pan won't fight "Hook man to man" and fly away like "a cowardly sparrow" in the first film and also swears no rest until his enemy is in irons in the sequel Captain Hook is one of the rare villains that view their sidekick as not only a minion but as a friend. While Hook is incredibly cruel, deadly, short tempered and shows no care for his crew, he seems to only tolerate the bumbling actions of Mr. Smee. It has been shown that Hook murders his crew members out of irritation and aggravation but despite the constant annoyance from Smee, Hook has never shown any desire to kill him (though he has attempted to pummel Smee for his stupidity, but he is always interrupted). Aside from this, Captain Hook also views Smee as his confident, sharing personal thoughts with Smee which is not common for a villain of Hook's acclaim. He is also charismatic and gains command of his men like Governor Ratcliffe and The Sheriff of Nottingham Designs Captain Hook is a thin man with curly, black, shoulder-length hair that drapes over his shoulders, a large, hooked nose, a thin, black mustache that angles upward sharply, and a large chin. He wears a frilly, white shirt underneath a red coat with gold lining and maroon cuffs. Each of these cuffs sports two yellow buttons. He also wears an orange sash over his right shoulder that holds his sword scabbard at his left hip. Hook wears maroon pants and white, knee-high socks, as well as black shoes with a pink circle decorating each one. The tongues of his shoes are enormous, reaching halfway up his shins. He wears a large, maroon hat with a huge, white feather stuck in it. He carries a rapier with a gold handle and guard as a weapon. He had a steel hook on his left hand silver or gold. In close-ups, his eyes appear to be green from Epic Mickey. It is rumored that Captain Hook's appearance is based on that of his animator, Frank Thomas. The actor Hans Conried not only provided Hook's gravelly voice but also performed extensive live-action reference for the character. Kathryn Beaumont, who voiced and performed live-action reference for Wendy Darling, enjoyed working with him, admiring his ability to be both comical and marvelously evil at the same time. Appearances ''Peter Pan ".]] In the original film, Hook plays the main antagonist and is first seen on his ship, the Jolly Roger, trying to find the hiding spot of Peter Pan using a map. Hook suddenly gets the idea to kidnap the Indian Princess Tiger Lily and tells that idea to his faithful sidekick, Mr. Smee. He plans to force her into revealing the location of Peter's hideout or she will be killed by Hook himself. Just then, Hook hears the sound of a ticking clock, causing his eyes and mustache to twitch in rhythm. When he turns to see that the crocodile who has eaten his hand has come to taste more of him, he begs Smee to get rid of the creature, which Smee does. A little moment later, Hook receives a word from a pirate on a lookout that Peter is on approach. He orders Smee to rally up the pirates, then looks through the telescope to see Peter and three others, the Darling children, in company of him standing on the clouds. He and the pirates then set up the cannon and fire cannonballs up at Peter Pan. Later, Captain Hook and Smee are seen rowing past the Mermaid Lagoon in a rowboat with a captive Tiger Lily, whom they take to Skull Rock. Unbeknownst to Hook, Peter Pan spots them and follows them to the cave, plotting to rescue Tiger Lily. The crocodile who has appeared earlier also follows Hook to Skull Rock. As Captain Hook forces Tiger Lily to reveal Peter's secret hideout to the point of shouting directly to her face, Peter spooks Hook by imitating a spirit. Captain Hook goes on an investigation to find out where the strange voice (Peter's imitiation of Hook) is coming from. He finds Peter on the rocks, and is about to lay his hook on him, but thanks to Wendy's warning, the captain's hook only catches Peter's hat as Peter slips away. Captain Hook engages Peter in a duel, eventually pushing him off the cliff's ledge. Upon realizing that he is standing on thin air, he struggles to keep himself from falling and manages to hang onto the ledge with his hook. Just then Hook hears the sound of a ticking clock, causing his eyes and mustache to twitch in rhythm again, the crocodile arrives and attempts to eat Hook as it pulls him into the water. Hook escapes from the crocodile's jaws and frantically swims back to his ship with the crocodile in hot pursuit. Back at Jolly Roger, Hook sits in his room, sick and injured from the previous battle with Peter. He is bothered by Smee hammering up a sign asking to not disturb the captain but when he tries to grab at Smee, he is smacked on the face with the hammer causing him to briefly lose consciousness. When Hook gets a visit from Smee, Smee tells Hook that Pan has banished Tinker Bell. This shocking news give Hook an idea, so he orders Smee to capture Tinker Bell. He does so, and Hook uses her jealousy of Wendy (whom she thinks Peter is in love with) to get to Peter's hideout. As Captain Hook thanks Tinker Bell for her help, he locks her in a lantern, then he, along with Smee and the pirates, goes to Hangman's Tree to capture Wendy, Michael, John and The Lost Boys. As the pirates take them to the ship, Captain Hook and Mr. Smee set a time bomb (disguised as a gift of love from Wendy) in the hideout, since Peter is still there. Captain Hook tries to convince the captured children to join his crew but they all refuse. Wendy believes Peter will save them but Hook reveals his plan to blast Peter away from Neverland forever, prompting Tinker Bell to struggle to break free from the lantern, which she manages to do so, and flies off to warn Peter. Peter and Tinker Bell are caught in the explosion anyway, but they both quickly recover and leave the destroyed hideout to rescue Wendy and the boys. Just as Hook, who has had sent Wendy off the plank (but she is rescued by Peter), is about to select the next person to follow her, Peter reveals himself and engages Hook in another duel. While dueling on the ship's deck, Peter lauches himself from the ship's rope ladder like a slingshot and kicks Hook backwards, sending Hook flying to one of the ship's cannon, which in a similar fashion to Smee's hammer from earlier, hits him hard on the head, knocking him unconscious. After Hook recovers, he climbs up the rope ladder to confront Peter on the mast, calling him a coward for his tendency to fly away from the duel. Hook makes Peter promise not to fly and gains the upper hand by disarming Peter, but Peter manages to turn the tide and disarm Hook. Hook pleads for his life, declaring that he will leave forever and do anything Peter says. Peter orders him to shout loudly that he's a codfish; Hook does so, making the Lost Boys, Wendy, John and Michael sing "Hook is a codfish" and the crocodile dance in the sea to that song. Peter then allows Hook to leave and never return, but when his back is turned, Hook sees his chance and is about to lay his hook on Peter in revenge for being humiliated. Thanks to Wendy's warning, Peter jumps out of the way, and Captain Hook loses his footing as he falls to the sea, where the crocodile is waiting to catch him. Captain Hook ends up being chased away from Neverland by the crocodile. He is last seen swimming past a rowboat rowed by Smee and the pirates, with Smee calling for Hook. Walt Disney insisted on keeping Hook alive, as he believed that the audience would get to like the villain and would not want to see him get killed. This insistence was supported with the release of the sequel, ''Return To Never Land. ''Raw Toonage Hook made a guest cameo at the end of the second episode of ''Raw Toonage, in which Don Karnage was hosting a segment on treasure hunting. When Karnage finds the treasure chest in question, Hook appears and claims it as his own. They then engage in a swordfight, which Hook wins by pinning Karnage to a tree. ''Return to Never Land Captain Hook plots to destroy Peter and gain his treasure all at the same time. His first part of the plan is to kidnap Wendy to lure Peter to his doom but he mistakenly takes Jane, her daughter. Fortunately for Hook, Pan arrives and Hook summons an undersea giant octopus to kill both Peter and "Wendy". Peter dives down to battle and is seemingly killed. Just as Hook begins to celebrate, Peter reveals to be alive and by using pixie dust, Tinker Bell boards the octopus onto Hook's ship. After accidentally swallowing Hook, the Octopus develops a taste and becomes another crocodile problem for the Captain. The Octopus pulls him out of the ship and into the water (the first pull accidentally pulled his pants down). Hook flies back onto the ship and gently asks Smee to fix the broken plank so he can "make him walk it!". Later on during a massage, the Captain is again attacked by the octopus, who is shooed away by Smee. This encounter angers Hook even more to the point where he gathers the pirates to sail to the island to find and kill Peter. While searching, they witness the girl they kidnapped is not Wendy but her daughter Jane and that she is desperate to return home. This gives Hook yet another plan. That night, he tricks Jane into working for him. If she can find his treasure, he'll give her a ride home on his ship. Jane acts as if she's playing the game "treasure hunt" to have Peter and the Lost Boys assists her. Eventually, the treasure is found but she changes her mind and throws the whistle to summon Hook into the waters. It is found by Lost Boy Tootles who blows it, calling the pirates. An ambush follows resulting in Peter and the boys being captured and taken to The Jolly Roger. Back in the ship, Captain Hook prepares to watch Pan's death but is interrupted by Jane and Tinker Bell. A battle follows and in during which Pan is set free. Hook's anger and frustration is targeted for Jane who is the cause of his failure. Just before he is given the chance to murder her, Peter saves the day by having Hook fall into the ocean, attracting the octopus. It chases Hook through the ship, now sinking. Hook and the pirates are then chased away altogether. House of Mouse Captain Hook regularly made cameo appearances in the animated series ''House of Mouse. He was also one of the leading villains in Mickey's House of Villains, where he was Jafar's second-in-command. Hook was also one of the few villains to appear in Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse where he was seen with Jafar and Hades at the finale song. At the opening of the show, Donald was seen being rather reluctant on shaking Hook's hook at the club's entrance. In "Dining Goofy", Goofy innocently told Hook about Donald's constant jokes centering the captain, putting Donald in one awkward position. In the episode "House of Genius", Hook was shown to get very frustrated upon hearing Goofy say pan. In "Pluto vs. Figaro", Hook mistakenly thought he and his crew were under attack and fired a cannon into the kitchen, landing in Goofy's mouth. In "Ask Von Drake", Hook assisted Mickey and friends in an attempt to prove that Ludwig Von Drake cannot know everything. In that same episode, Hook was seen alongside Smee during the headcount of all the guests. ''Jake and the Never Land Pirates In this preschooler-age series, Captain Hook and Smee are the main antagonists that Hook's pirate rival Jake and his young crew outwit while searching for treasure. After Peter and Tinker Bell left Never Land for outside adventure, Hook stayed behind instead of following his nemesis to dominate Never Land during Peter's absence. However, Peter left a crew of pirates to keep him at bay. Usually, Hook can be found searching for treasure. While he searches for treasure every now and then; he usually intends to steal someone else's instead. Instead of his previous crew, Hook's latest crew consists of himself, Smee and two new pirates known as Sharky and Bones. Along with the new crew, Hook's bond with Smee has definitely grown stronger, as their friendship is often explored throughout the series. As mentioned, Hook's main objective throughout the series is to collect as much treasure as possible, even if it means stealing it from someone else. To achieve this goal, Hook often uses one of his special hooks, created for treasure hunting. Some of the hooks include a propeller hook to give the captain flight, a plunger hook to grasp treasure, and even a butterfly net hook. Hook's mother, known as Mama Hook, made a special appearance in the series, later becoming a recurring character. The episode ''Hook and the Itty-Bitty Kitty introduced Red Jessica, a swashbuckling pirate gal that Captain Hook fell in love with, though she is apparently unaware of his affections. Whenever something goes wrong, Hook would exclaim "Blast!'. ''Kingdom Keepers In the popular novel series, Hook was briefly mentioned by Ariel in the series' second installment: ''Disney at Dawn. ''Once Upon a Time Captain Hook appears in the ABC fantasy/drama and is portrayed by Colin O’Donoghue. Before becoming Captain Hook, he was known as Killian Jones. He first met Rumplestiltskin and Milah at a tavern where he was entertaining Milah with stories of the lands he had visited. Rumplestiltskin approaches the table and asks Milah to come home with him, to which she declined. Jones made a comment about how Rumple was taller than Milah described, before Baelfire appeared in the tavern. At her son's appearance, she left with him and Rumple. The next day, Jones and his crew seemingly kidnap Milah, and Rumple goes to his ship to ask him to give Milah back to him. Jones says that he is a man with a code of honor, and that if Rumple can fight him and win, he will allow Milah to go back with Rumple. But when he throws the sword to Rumple, Rumple won't fight, and so concedes to Jones. Several years later, Jones returns to the same tavern where he met Milah and proceeds to drink and enjoy a good time with his crew. In the alley outside the tavern, he is bumped into by a seemingly helpless beggar, whom he then makes fun of. The beggar begins to laugh hideously, and casts off his cloak to reveal that he is none other than the Dark One and therefore, Rumple. Rumple asks Jones where Milah is, and at first Jones pretends not to know her, then tells Rumple that she died years ago. Rumple challenges Jones to a swordfight, but takes Jones' sword, saying that he finds something poetic about killing Jones with it. The two battle and Rumple eventually gains the upper hand by plunging his hand into Jones' chest to rip his heart out. At this moment, Milah appears and orders Rumple to stop, saying that she will give him the magic bean held by William Smee if he will spare both hers and Jones' life. She also reveals that she and Jones are lovers, and she joined his crew of her own free will. Rumple agrees and the next day meets both Jones and Milah on board the ship. Milah offers him the bean, but then tosses it to Jones as Rumple moves towards her in a fit of rage. Jones clenches it in his fist as he watches Rumple rip Milah's heart out. He runs to her side and holds her in his arms as Milah tells him she loves him. She dies in his arms as Rumple crumbles her heart into dust. Rumple demands the bean, but Jones refuses. In response, Rumple cuts off his left hand, which holds the supposed bean. Jones cries out in pain, then grabs a hook near Milah's corpse and drives it into Rumple's chest. Rumple laughs and disappears in a cloud of dark red smoke, leaving the hook to clatter to the deck. Jones takes the hook and replaces his left hand with it, before burying Milah at sea. He then tosses the magic bean, which was concealed in his other hand, into the sea, and states that he and his crew are going to a place where youth is eternal. When Smee asks the name of this place, Jones, now Hook, says, "Neverland". In present day Fairytale Land, Hook is shown standing on a seashore near the small island hamlet where the survivors of the Dark Curse live. Cora approaches and stands beside him, she then shows him the ashes of the wardrobe. He asks if the ashes can get them to the other world, and Cora replies by saying it's a start. Hook responds by saying that Cora will get to meet her daughter, and he will get to "skin a crocodile" (referring to Rumplestiltskin). Electric Holiday Hook makes a brief appearance in the animated short, watching in the crowd as Cruella De Vil walked down the runaway in a fashion show. Disney Parks Captain Hook is a common character at Disney parks around the world. He is seen in many shows and parades and is a meetable character. He is usually seen with Mr. Smee. As of 2011, Captain Hook is the most common Disney Villain in the parks appearing in more shows, meet-and-greet areas, and advertisements than any other to the point where he is occasionally the only villain present. Hook was one of the villain suspects in Midship Detective Agency on the Disney Fantasy cruise ship. He is also seen in Villains Mix and Mingle and One Man's Dream II: The Magic Lives On!. Fantasmic! In the Disneyland Fantasmic! Captain Hook is one of the villains called to destroy Mickey Mouse along with many other popular Disney villains. The captain can be seen battling Peter on the ship until Pan throws Hook overboard right into the ocean. Fortunately for Hook, a rope was near having Hook dangling over the hungry crocodile. Dream Along With Mickey In this show, Captain Hook and Mr. Smee work for Maleficent who plans to take over the Magic Kingdom. The pirates ambush Mickey Mouse's dream celebration and sword fights Peter Pan. Hook is scared into believing the crocodile is near and seemingly surrenders until Maleficent arrives. Hook and Smee stay to aid Maleficent after most of the heroes (including Peter and Wendy) fled the scene. However, Donald and Mickey are able to use the power of dreams to defeat the witch having Hook and Smee run for safety. Magic, Music and Mayhem Captain Hook appeared in the live castle show in the Magic Kingdom in Walt Disney World Resort. In the event, Hook and the pirates planned to take over Cinderella Castle and brutally attacks it. However, the Fairy Godmother called fourth Tinker Bell who used her powers to foil the captain. Disney Dreams Captain Hook serves as the show's main villain, appearing after Peter Pan's shadow has an encounter with Dr. Facilier's shadow and mechanical castle. He throws Pan's shadow into the water towards the crocodile, with Ursula and Maleficent joining in on tormenting the shadow. Peter Pan and Tinker Bell arrive to restore the magic back to the Second Star to the Right and undo Hook's machinations, trapping him and the others inside. Back to Never Land In the former attraction, Robin Williams was transformed into an animated character and reluctantly put into a scene aboard Captain Hook's ship. Just as Robin fears the worse, Hook appears and demands to know the whereabouts of Peter Pan. Robin fails to answer spending time trying to calm Hook down instead, but the Captain viciously throws Robin overboard to the crocodile. Fortunately for Robin, Tinker Bell arrives and uses pixie dust to save him and give the crocodile flight. Hook then runs away in panic from the hungry flying croc. Mickey’s Pirates In The Caribbean On the Disney Magic cruise ship, Hook makes an appearance in the special show where he and his crew invade the ship in an attempt to take it over. During Mickey and friends' pirate celebration, Hook ambushes the gang, having the ship's crew tied hostage by Smee. Mickey refuses to step down resulting in the Captains Challenge. Mickey and friends dance battle the pirates and succeed. After, the captive crew are freed and chase Hook and Smee around the ship, eventually arresting them. Video games Captain Hook has appeared in an excessive amount of video games, more than any other Disney villain. Many of his games are based off the Peter Pan franchise, but many others are crossover games such as the ''Kingdom Hearts games and Disney Universe. ''Mickey Mousecapade In ''Mickey Mousecapade, Hook appears as the boss of the fourth level, the pirate ship, but only in the Japanese version. (In the American version, he is replaced by Pete.) Out of all the bosses in the Japanese version, he is the only one not from Alice in Wonderland. ''Disney's Villains' Revenge In this game, Hook stole the ending to ''Peter Pan and altered it so that Peter would age into an old man, giving him the incredible advantage of succeeding to the point where he doesn't even have to battle. However, the game's player, along with Jiminy Cricket, battle Hook in Peter's place, blasting him onto the moon and giving Peter his youth back. ''Kingdom Hearts'' series Captain Hook made appearances in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, and Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Captain Hook wreaks havoc in the world of Neverland 10 years before Sora's visit to the world. He is attacked along with Smee by a group of Unversed while he is trying to move his treasure to a safe location until Terra comes and rescues them. Hook then tells Terra that a young boy has been tormenting him for quite some time, attempting to steal "the light" inside Hook's chest. Terra at first believes that the boy may be Vanitas, but Hook tells him it is someone called Peter Pan, and requests Terra to take the chest to Skull Rock and guard it against Peter. Once they arrive, Smee informs Hook of a shooting star which landed not far from where they are. Hoping to find more treasure, Hook leaves the chest in Terra's care and departs to find the shooting star. He finds it just as he captures Tinker Bell, whom was being accompanied by Ventus. Thinking Ventus to be a Lost Boy, Hook informs him to send Peter Pan to Mermaid Lagoon to face him. However, this was another trick as he had his pirate crew launch cannonballs from the ship to try doing both Ventus and Peter Pan in. Hook escapes with Tinker Bell and reunites with Terra inside Skull Rock, showing him the imprisoned fairy, who he plans to use to trap Peter Pan. However, Terra frees Tinker Bell, having learned the truth about Hook during a brief fight with Peter Pan. Just as Hook prepares to engage Terra, the Crocodile appears and Hook makes a run for it. Shortly afterwards, Ventus finds him waiting at the Cove, wondering if Peter Pan has been defeated yet. Ven defeats Hook in battle, ending by knocking him into the water, where he is chased off by the Crocodile. During Aqua's storyline, the Lost Boys tell Aqua that Hook has stolen the Lost Boys' treasure once again. Aqua, Peter and the Lost Boys eventually track Hook down, but as Hook gloats, he opens the treasure chest only to find nothing but the Boys' toys and other stuff (among them Ventus's Wooden Keyblade). As he curses, the Crocodile appears and he runs away. During the credits, Hook's hat is stolen by Peter. Kingdom Hearts In ''Kingdom Hearts, Captain Hook has joined forces with Maleficent to use the Heartless in his bid to be rid of Peter Pan once and for all. With the Heartless's powers, he can travel to many other worlds via his pirate ship. After their initial meeting about Sora, Hook is called back to Hollow Bastion to serve as guide to Kairi's location for Riku. After Riku returns from Monstro, Hook is more fearful of him due to Maleficent granting him power over the Heartless. Thinking that Wendy may be one of the Princesses of Heart, Hook kidnaps her, but later finds out from Maleficent via Riku that Wendy's heart is not pure light. When Sora, Donald, and Goofy arrive on his ship in Neverland, he imprisons them in the hull, which they soon escape from after teaming up with Peter Pan. After learning from Maleficent, Hook decides to use Wendy as a shield to keep Peter Pan at bay. At the same time, Riku fled back to Hollow Bastion with Kairi. Doing battle with the heroes, Hook proves a formidable opponent, but in the end, he is tossed into the ocean and chased away by the crocodile when he's defeated. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Hook makes an appearance in ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories as a figment of Sora's memories. He met his demise when Sora challenged him with Peter Pan. Hook also appears in Riku's story-line, as a figment of his memory and a representation of the darkness inside him. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Upon finding a pile of treasure maps, Captain Hook and Smee begin digging all over Neverland to find treasure. However, this ends up infuriating Tinker Bell because they are ruining the scenery. Much to his annoyance, Hook doesn't find treasure for several months, with the only consolation being a constant appearance of the Heartless, who of attracted to his greed-scented darkness. Because he is no longer connected to Maleficent, Hook flees the Heartless in fear. However, he does not lose hope; Hook believes that one of the maps is real and the others are counterfeits created to protect the genuine treasure. Eventually, it is revealed Pete was the mastermind behind the creation of the maps; he hoped to use Hook's powerful greed to create numerous Heartless to add to Maleficent's army. However, Roxas had been slaying the more powerful Heartless prior to his arrival. About 160 days into searching for treasure, Hook is on his last map, searching by Skull Island, hoping that real treasure will be there. Much to his ecstatic joy, Hook finds that he is right as a treasure chest and golden sword lay buried below. However, before he can collect the reward for all his troubles, Pete uses the power of darkness to turn the treasure into an avian Heartless called Ruler of the Sky. Luckily, Roxas is there to dispatch the giant Heartless, allowing Captain Hook to escape to his ship. In the end however, his greed comes full circle when the Heartless crash into his ship. [[Epic Mickey (series)|''Epic Mickey series]] Two versions of Hook appear in the Epic Mickey games: A robotic version that lives in Wasteland and the real Hook. ''Epic Mickey Hook's Wasteland counterpart was transformed into an animatronic by the Mad Doctor and lead a charge to convert his former comrades. Mickey can choose to either defeat him on the deck and either destroy him or send him to the animatronic Tick Tock lurking in the Thinner Sea, or climb up to the mast to free Pete Pan's Sprite and restore that rivalry. Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two In the sequel, Animatronic Hook has disappeared, leaving a power vacuum in the ranks of his crew and rival pirate Blackbeard driving Hook's pirates from Tortooga. His clothes can be found in chests in Ventureland to be utilized in various quests in the area Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion The real Captain Hook appears as the game's first boss. Under the enchantment of Mizrabel, Hook battles Mickey with a massive array of bombs on the deck of the Jolly Roger. After being defeated, Hook is restored to his proper self and wants revenge on Mizrabel for making a fool out of him. Peter Pan: Adventures in Never Land In this game, Hook and Smee travel around Never Land to find Peter who has a treasure map that belongs to Hook. However, Peter is also after the treasure and once they finally cross each other a battle follows leading to Hook's defeat. After beat Hook, he hears the sound of a ticking clock, causing his eyes and mustache to twitch in rhythm, the Crocodile arrives to eat his favorite dish the codfish. Hook chased away from the hungry Crocodile whlie Smee row the boat to followed to rescue him. Kinect Disneyland Adventures Hook plays a large role in the game, appearing as a meet-and-greet character in Fantasyland and taking part in the ''Mickey's Soundsational Parade mini-game. Hook also takes part in the Peter Pan's Flight mini-game. Here, the captain kidnaps Cubby and threatens him to reveal the whereabouts of Peter Pan. Before Hook can kill the uncooperative Lost Boy, Peter and the players arrive. Hook sword fights the player(s) and is ultimately defeated and thrown overboard. Hook is last seen swimming away from the crocodile. Hook also assigns several tasks. For one of the tasks, the player must find some ticking clocks hidden throughout the park. Appearance in Disney Fairies Books In Fairy Dust and the Quest for the Egg, when Mother Dove's egg breaks he like the other Never Land residents start to grow older. Later, the questers took his double cigar holder while he was asleep to give to Kyto so he would restore the egg He appears briefly in Iridessa, Lost at Sea, when Iridessa and Tinker Bell snuck onto his ship and ordering Smee around. Disney Fairies Graphic Novels *''Tinker Bell to Rescue'' *''Tinker Bell and the Pirate Adventure'' *''Tinker Bell and Her Stories for a Rainy Day'' *'' Tinker Bell to Rescue'' *'' Tinker Bell and the Pirate Adventure'' *'' Tinker Bell and Her Stories for a Rainy Day'' Behind the Scenes Captain James Hook was voiced by Hans Conried and animated by Frank Thomas. Hook's scenes with the Crocodile were animated by Wolfgang Reitherman, in Peter Pan. Character Development At the beginning of the story development stage for Peter Pan, the story department wrote an analysis of Captain Hook for the film, suggesting that he be a fop, but mean to the point of being murderous; one of the directors, however, imagined him as a complete heavy, considering any foppish traits to distract the audience from his villainy. The character was only completely pinpointed long into the animation stage, as it proved difficult to create a menacing villain whose character would not be diminished by the scenes with the Crocodile. Eventually, the character settled on was a black-hearted man who tried to put on airs and pretended to be a gentleman of good taste and style. It was realized that Hook would become likable to the audience, and, as a consequence, it was decided that the character should not be killed in the film, the development ends "Maybe with the crocodile and Hook - the crocodile is waiting for him - then have a funny chase - the last you see is Hook going like hell. That's better than having him get caught... the audience will get to liking Hook and they won't want to see him killed" - Walt Disney, in a story meeting Quotes *"And just what do you think you are doing Mr. Smee?" *"PUT HER BACK! YOU BLITHERING IDIOT." *"So you want a splash, Mr. Starky? I'LL GIVE YOU A SPLASH. Who's next?" *"Here's your spirit Smee." *"So posthaste, a worthy opponent". *"I'll show you this ghost has blood in his veins!" *"Ha, ha, ha! You won't dare fight ol' Hook, man to man. You'll fly away like a cowardly sparrow! *"My order?" *"This is the one I won't harm. Here you keep it. The rest of him is mine." *"I DON'T WANT TO BE A GOOD CAPTAIN." *"I beg your pardon MR. SMEE?" *"Good form Mr. Smee? BLAST GOOD FORM! Did PAN show good from when he did THIS to me?! " *"And where do you think you are going?" *"You will go ashore, pick up Tinker Bell and bring her to me. UNDERSTAND??????" *"And now, which will it be, the pen or the plank?" *"I did it...I did it! I can't believe it...I'm free...Free from Peter Pan forever!" *(Sarcastically) "Good heavens run. Run for your lives it's...a little girl *"Oh they'll go right after you. One by one OFF THE END OF THE PLANK." *"How you escape the Beast." *"I'M A CODFISH!" Trivia *Hook's full name was revealed to be James Bartholomew Hook in the Jake and the Never Land Pirates episode, "Mama Hook Knows Best". However, in the original (pre-Disney) story, the name Hook was actually an alias because his real identity (which was implied to be a respected individual), had it leaked out, would have "caused a firestorm". *Captain Hook was listed #24 in Empire Magazine's The 50 Best Animated Movie Characters. Stating as his stroke of genius The gibbering panic that overtakes the otherwise snarling bad guy whenever the sound of ticking comes near. *Hans Conried also provided voice and live-action-reference for George Darling, remaining faithful to the theatrical tradition that Captain Hook and George Darling be portrayed by the same actor. *Captain Hook's outfit consisted of a red coat, a pink shirt, white cravat, a red sash and purple pants. *Captain Hook is briefly mentioned in the DuckTales episode "All Ducks on Deck", when the Phantom Blot is comparing himself to other villains: "Compared to me, Dr. Doom is a wimp, and Captain Hook is about as dangerous as a plastic coat hanger!" *Captain Hook makes a cameo in the 2011 novel, Pirates of the Caribbean: The Price of Freedom. Although he was only mentioned as "James" in the novel, several characteristics prove that "James" and Captain Hook are one and the same. This was further proven by the confirmation of the book's author A.C. Crispin. One of the early concept arts of Pirate Lords for Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End showed a pirate with a hook in place of his left hand. *Bruce W. Smith, an animator at the Walt Disney Animation Studios, used Captain Hook as a reference when creating Doctor Facilier. *He can play the piano, as seen in Peter Pan. *Hook was briefly mentioned by Timon in the Timon and Pumbaa episode, "Ocean Commotion". *He is similar to various Disney Villains two of them being Jafar and Cutler Beckett as they are both cruel to their henchmen but still manage to persuade others. Another similarity that Hook has to Beckett is that they both have murderous personalities. Ironically, Hook was a pirate, and Beckett was a guy who ruthlessly hunted down pirates. *Captain Hook is arguably one of the funniest Disney villains ever made. *Captain Hook actually made more appearances than any of the Disney film villains combined. *According to an interview for Epic Mickey, early concepts had Captain Hook wearing blue. *Although he is the main antagonist Captain Hook does not interact with Peter Pan once until the duel at Skull Rock. But in the sequel like Shere Khan he appears much earlier. *Hook's backstory is constantly inconsistant: while according to the film Hook had Peter Pan cut off his left hand and fed to Tick Tock, explaining the pirate's hatred against the boy, as well as how he got his hook in the first place, some promotional media claim that Tick Tock simply bit off Hook's hand. *Despite his skinny and frail appearance, Hook is actually physically much stronger than he looks, shown when he lifts the rather corpulent Smee and throws Starkey off the ship, both using only his arm with the hook as well as lifting Tiger Lily with only his arm with the hook while she was tied to an anchor. Gallery es:El Capitán Garfio Category:Peter Pan characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Disney's Greatest Villains characters Category:Disney characters Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Comedy Villains Category:Singing Characters Category:Humans Category:Living characters Category:Foiled Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Disney's Villains' Revenge Villains Category:Pirates Category:Epic Mickey characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Iconic characters Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Article of the week Category:Traitors Category:Swordsmen Category:Top 30 Disney Villains Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Captains Category:English characters Category:Overtakers Category:Empire 50 Best Animated Characters Category:Disney Universe Suits Category:Adults Category:Sons Category:Once Upon a Time characters Category:Mickey's Soundsational Parade Category:Lovers Category:Main Antagonists Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Psychotic Villains Category:Electric Holiday Category:Disney Dream Portrait Series characters Category:Cowards Category:Villains who want revenge Category:Persuadors and Manipulators Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Comic characters Category:Kinect Disneyland Adventures characters Category:Humans that were turned into animals Category:Frogs Category:Comedy Characters